


Chiaroscuro Kisses

by HaxanHexes (PineNeedles)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bondage, Choking, Collars, Dom/sub Play, Ejaculate, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Vaginal Fingering, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineNeedles/pseuds/HaxanHexes
Summary: Satya bites her lip again, this time with an impish playfulness. It warms Sombra’s heart to see. “How about I make you do the things I like,” Satya says in a sing-song voice, “and you guess what they are.”“Ooh, you know I like puzzles,” Sombra says.Satya places her fingers in the palm of her prosthetic, and deftly pulls out a thread of blue light. “And,” Satya says, “I know you like locks.” She circles the thread around Sombra’s wrists—the sensation is warm and makes Sombra’s skin tingle, her arm hairs standing on end—and fully materializes it, binding Sombra’s hands together.“Feeling frisky, eh?” Sombra says with a grin. If there’s one thing Sombra loves about Satya, it’s when her lover takes the reigns.After helping Satya escape Vishkar, Sombra finds herself entangled with the ex-architect in a casual sexual relationship. As their relationship grows undeniably deeper, Sombra struggles with her insecurities around intimacy and connection. A fic taking place the night dams break, and Sombra stops lying to herself about what Satya means. A mediation between hearts in honest conversation, rough sex and tender aftercare.





	Chiaroscuro Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as smut with a side of fluff and turned into fluff with a side of smut. It ended up being mostly relationship talk, aftercare, etc. I guess Sombra and Satya just had a lot to say to each other! And a little fun to have in the middle.
> 
> It's the next step, after "Scattered Feathers," in my mission to write all the Overwatch women as trans in nurturing and sexy, smutty contexts. In this fic I write trans!Satya and cis!Sombra, and function off the assumption (safe?) that Olivia is indeed Sombra's name.
> 
> Thanks so much to [raposabranca](http://raposabranca.tumblr.com) (also on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Beryllium_Astatine/pseuds/Beryllium_Astatine)) for inspiring me through her art to ship Symbra and write this fic. Also, for correcting my Spanish in an earlier draft. Thanks also to [Sylvas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvas/pseuds/Sylvas), [KongSniper182](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KonigSniper182/pseuds/KonigSniper182) and my dear Hashka for beta-ing.

There are things Sombra tells herself, maxims she clutches close to her heart, that make it easier to do her work. _You don't need people_ is one. It's mostly useful those times she feels lonely, but also helps when she starts liking someone. Her line of work doesn't leave room for actual friends. Still, somehow, there's Gabe and there's Amélie. And there's Satya.

But Satya is starting to feel like more than a friend, and _that_ is one of the only things that can actually scare Sombra. So she tells herself, _You don't need people._ She tells herself, _You don't even want them._ She lies to everyone, even herself. It's strangely egalitarian.

That hasn't stopped her from seeing a lot of Satya, and she can't help but love what she sees. Something about the ex-Vishkar architect is almost impossibly charming. For someone mentored by a bastard like Sanjay, Satya is so good it almost feels unreal. She could have been an excellent asset, another “friend,” but Sombra just… couldn't. So instead, she helped Satya get out. And their present arrangement comes with its own assets. Satya has a great many assets, in fact—distractingly so.

She looks over her shoulder, swinging her hair to the other side of her head and running her fingers through it. Her lips curl into a smirk at the look on her lover’s face. Satya is a picture of beauty; her hair adorably disheveled, her pearly teeth cutting a white streak across the turquoise colour on her bottom lip, eyes squeezing shut in a pleasure that almost looks like pain, closed fist rising to her lips in a manner so deliciously bashful for someone Sombra has seen be so domineering and proud.

There are a lot of drawbacks to eidetic memory, but this is one moment Sombra is glad she’ll be able to recall perfectly. She lets out a sultry purr as she gyrates, riding Satya’s cock in reverse cowgirl, and admiring the image of work well done.

 _“Eres tan dulce, princesa,”_ Sombra says with a light laugh.

“Wait, w-what?” Satya’s question comes out sounding like a whine, pitch rising and falling in time with Sombra’s ass.  

Sombra watches Satya stretch one long leg out, toes pointed, like a ballerina. Her toes—painted a similar blue to her lips—curl in succession, cresting and falling like a wave at a ripple of pleasure. “I said you’re cute,” Sombra repeats. _“Real_ cute. The look on your face, mmm… Priceless.”

A red hue rises to Satya’s cheeks. “What does that mean?” she asks, brows furrowing. Sombra can feel Satya’s body tense beneath her.

“What?” Sombra slows her gyrations. “It means you’re cute.”

Satya pauses, hand falling from her face. “Amber,” she commands.

Sombra stops immediately, ass motionless in Satya’s lap, Satya still inside her. “What’s wrong?” she asks, glancing back over her shoulder again.

“What does it mean?” Satya asks, crossing her arms over her breasts.

“What?”

“Calling me cute.”

“It—Huh?”

“What are you implying?” Satya’s voice falters and grows smaller. “When you call me cute like that.”

Sombra sighs. “It means you’re cute,” she says, grinding into Satya and eliciting a shudder from her. “When you make that face, when I’m riding you. It’s a pretty picture.” She smirks slightly.

“I don’t like it,” Satya grumbles.

 _“Why?”_ Sombra doesn’t mean to get upset, but it irks her. She was just trying to be a little honest, a little sweet. 

“I just don’t. It’s—It’s condescending.”      

“What’s got you so fucking sensitive tonight?” Sombra asks, and cringes internally as soon as the words leave her lips. She’s not used to such a genuine relationship, and hasn’t had practice in over 20 years. It doesn’t come easy.

“Carnelian,” Satya snaps, a hard edge in her voice.

“Saty, c’mon,” Sombra says as she dismounts. It feels like an overreaction, but Sombra’s not going to ignore Satya calling their stop word. “I’m sorry, I—I just don’t get it, what’s condescending about calling you cute?”

“I feel like you treat me like—like a child,” Satya says. She pulls off her condom and wraps it in tissue, tossing it aside.  Curling her knees up against her chest, she rests against her bed’s plush pillows and watches Sombra warily.

“You’re a woman, Saty,” Sombra sighs. “And I treat you like one.”

Satya’s teeth worry her lips and it reminds Sombra of the way Satya bites her lip when she’s being pleasured. It makes Sombra a little sad. Satya wrings her hands anxiously, and falls briefly silent. Sombra’s familiar enough with with Satya now to know these moods, the way Satya gets overwhelmed and closes up inside herself.

“I guess I just wonder what you get out of this,” Satya says quietly.     

“Uh, great sex?” Sombra says. It’s not even a reason she believes anymore, but it’s what she’s told herself for the past year.

“Is that why you helped me get away from Vishkar?” Satya asks. “To have a toy to fuck? Do you enjoy playing with the stupid girl who thought she was fixing the world? That’s all I’m worth, isn’t it?” Her voice is sharp, but the hurt underpinning it is unmistakable.

“That’s…” Sombra scoffs and turns away, seating herself at the edge of the bed and staring at a fixed point on the hotel wall. She’d never admit it, but Satya’s words sting. “You know that’s not fair, Saty. It’s not fair _or_ true.”

She can hear Satya shifting around behind her back, and the sound of Satya opening her mouth, beginning to speak, then holding her tongue. They sit in uncomfortable silence, Sombra stewing at the end of the bed. “I… I guess I still wonder why you bothered to help me,” Satya finally murmurs. “From what I’ve learned about you, however little, I get the sense that you’re not in the habit of charity. So, how do I benefit you? It’s been a year, and I still don’t understand.” 

Satya’s voice sounds so small it almost shocks Sombra. There’s a vulnerability in it that cuts to her core. “It’s not—You don’t benefit me,” Sombra stammers. “I mean, I didn’t… I didn’t do it for _my_ benefit.”

“Then why help me?” Satya asks with a watery laugh.

“It’s because you deserved better,” Sombra mumbles.

“What...?” 

“You heard me.” Sombra hunches her shoulders and crosses her arms.

There’s a moment of silence, and then Sombra feels a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Did you mean it?” Satya asks quietly. “I wasn’t sure I deserved anything, really.”

Sombra turns her head so quickly that Satya jumps slightly. “Never let me hear you say that, Saty,” Sombra snaps. “Never… okay?” She softens her voice, lowers her shoulders, and glances away again. “Sorry, I’m… I’m a jerk.” She’s squirming internally, afraid of how badly she wants to defend Satya, even from herself, and at an even greater loss for how to do so tenderly.

But Satya is crawling into herself again, shrinking away to the other side of the bed. Sombra turns and watches Satya before shuffling closer and reaches out for Satya’s hand. Both women avoid eye contact.

“You’re great, Saty…” Sombra whispers, giving her lover’s prosthetic a gentle squeeze. “I… I helped because you deserved better than Vishkar, okay? You remind me of…” _Me._ “...someone I knew when I was a girl.”

“Really?” Satya asks.

Sombra nods. “You _are_ better than Vishkar, and, and… What I get out of this is just—It’s just that I like you, okay? I like your company. And the sex, yeah, but… Your company, too.” It’s a strange feeling, admitting so much. It makes her feel out of control—a particularly uncanny feeling for Sombra.  

She hears the rustle of the sheets as Satya nuzzles up against her, quietly listening. She feels warm metal fingers wrap around her hand and squeeze back.

“You’re smart! So smart. Smart enough to keep up with me,” Sombra continues, feeling ill and vulnerable but persisting despite the anxiety rising in her chest. “I like how honest you are. I like listening to you talk about the things that excite you! I like when we get dinner and you forget to ask for no olives in your salad and have to pick them all out and places them carefully on a napkin to the side before you can eat…”

_“Really?”_

“Yes!” Sombra exclaims, the words coming out of her in an excited torrent. “Because that’s so _you._ I like how… how ‘you’ you are! I like watching you dance. I like in the morning when you think I’m asleep and you sing to yourself as you comb your hair. I like… I like that you’re a good person.”

Satya chuckles wryly. “Not many would describe me that way.”

Sombra finally looks to Satya, for just a moment, a quick glance that brings a blush to Sombra’s cheek. _You don’t need people,_ she tells herself. _You don’t need people._

“I would,” she says simply.

“After everything I helped Vishkar do?” Satya says, laughing again, the light and airy sound in stark juxtaposition to the tears welling in her eyes.

Sombra turns now, letting go of Satya’s hand, and reaching up tentatively to cup her lover’s cheek. “You were _used.”_

“I’m naive,” Satya replies, the tears spilling over, warm and wet as they fall and trace the length of Sombra’s fingers. 

“Then what does that make me?” Sombra asks with a self-deprecating laugh. “I work for _Talon_ , Satya. Willingly! You know I kill people, but you’re not half as hard on me as on yourself.”

Satya grimaces. “I know, but… You’ve been kind to me... “

“Yeah! So, maybe you’re naive,” Sombra says insistently. “I like that about you, though… The world’s a dark place, but you see the good stuff. Stuff I didn’t even know was there! I like that you can see the light. If you can see the good in me, see the good in yourself, _mi luz.”_

_“‘Mi luz?’”_

“‘My light,’” Sombra replies, looking bashful suddenly. Her cheeks feel hot. Being so intimate, so honest, is terrifying, but the look of relief and joy on Satya’s face scatters the butterflies in her belly.

Satya blushes, eyes opening doe-wide. “O-oh.”

Sombra smirks. “And when I call you cute… I mean I think you’re cute.”

 _“Oh,”_ Satya repeats, teeth subconsciously biting into her lower lip.

Sombra wraps her arms around Satya and whispers, breath hot against her lover’s ear. “When I’m riding you, and you squirm like that… Get that look on your face… God, it’s _intoxicating.”_

Satya lets out a little moan, and Sombra can feel her growing hard against Sombra’s thigh. One of Sombra’s hands slips between their bodies and gently caresses Satya’s sex, eliciting a shake and a shudder up Satya’s spine.

“You’re delightful,” Sombra continues murmuring. “I love when the things you feel show up on your face. It’s so honest. It feels precious, okay?”

“Mmhmm. Okay.” Satya practically whines it. 

“If I’m being honest—and I rarely am—I… I like you, Satya.” Sombra feels lighter for letting it out. Fuck her mantra. Maybe she doesn’t need people, but she wants one. “I really do like you.”

Satya doesn’t reply, just gently digs her teeth into Sombra’s shoulder.

“Ay! Haha, like me too, huh?” Sombra jokes.

“Mmhmm,” Satya hums. “You know, there’s… There’s a couple things I like about you in particular.”

Sombra looks Satya in the eyes and smiles. “And what’re those?”

Satya bites her lip again, this time with an impish playfulness. It warms Sombra’s heart to see. “How about I make you do the things I like,” Satya says in a sing-song voice, “and you guess what they are.”

“Ooh, you know I like puzzles,” Sombra says.

Satya places her fingers in the palm of her prosthetic, and deftly pulls out a thread of blue light. “And,” Satya says, “I know you like locks.” She circles the thread around Sombra’s wrists—the sensation is warm and makes Sombra’s skin tingle, her arm hairs standing on end—and fully materializes it, binding Sombra’s hands together.

“Feeling frisky, eh?” Sombra says with a grin. If there’s one thing Sombra _loves_ about Satya, it’s when her lover takes the reigns.

“Mmmhmm,” Satya says. “Emerald.” She leans in close, encircling Sombra's neck with her arms, and plants a gentle kiss on Sombra's lips. As she pulls away, she runs her hands along Sombra's neck; in their wake a collar materializes, and she gently clasps it shut.

A shudder dances along Sombra's spine and she takes a sudden breath. Satya has pulled this trick before, and yet every time she wraps that hardlight collar around Sombra's throat, it still takes her breath away.

“Not too tight?” Satya asks with a smile, looking as poised and beneficent as an angel.

In that moment Sombra is gripped by a passion so strong she's uncertain she could ever speak it. No word, inexact and limited, could do the feeling justice. So she just says, “No, it's perfect.” She feels the beginning of tears pricking at her eyes and hardens her jaw to stop them from getting any further.

She thinks it's the way Satya fucks that does it, that fully cracks open whatever dam Sombra had built up internally to deny that this is something real. But it's not _just_ the way Satya fucks, it's the way Satya does everything. It's the way Satya just exists in the world. She feels like harmony crystallized and given human form. Through all her angst and worry, her fears and doubts, Satya remains so radiant that Sombra can hardly look at her.

And yet, she can't look away.

Satya is tapping her chin with her finger, eyeing Sombra as if she were schematics that needed the slightest edit. “Lie back,” Satya says, “and pull your legs through your arms. I want your hands cuffed behind you.”

As awed as Sombra is by Satya, she can’t help being a little bratty. “Should I roll over for you, too?” she asks with a teasing grin.

Satya just pushes Sombra onto her back. Sombra laughs as she tips back into the soft mattress.

“Behave, dear,” Satya warns, “or I might have to punish you.”

“I’m counting on it!”

Satya sighs. “Legs through your arms. Now.”

Sombra sticks out her tongue, but tucks her legs to her chest and loops her arms around them regardless. “Like this?” 

“Yes, good,” Satya says. She gently helps Sombra adjust herself, then loops an arm around Sombra's waist, helping her back to her knees. “Now, on your belly.”

Sombra tries to lie prone gracefully but there's no way, and she flops awkwardly into Satya’s lap. It draws fresh from laughter from the both of them and there's a comfortable moment where Sombra completely forgets how vulnerable she is. 

Satya leans back against the headboard and spreads her legs, her sex hard and lolling to the side against her thigh. “Now, my pet,” she muses, “you'll go down on me, do you understand?”

Sombra squirms back a bit and cranes her neck, looking up at Satya as best she can. She can't help but see a goddess on some celestial throne. Suddenly, she understands why Satya wanted her hands behind her back, and her eyebrows peak.

“Good, you understand.” Satya smirks. “Now… Amber,” she continues, her domme mask falling away in an instant. “Is this okay? We've never done this before… The idea excited me but…”

“Saty, Saty,” Sombra says breathlessly. “It’s fine. It’s perfect.” She feels a heat pooling between her legs, mounting excitement at what’s to come coiled within, and rolls to her side to smile up at Satya. “You’ll let me breathe, right?”

Satya laughs, a sound as delicate and sonorous as the chime of bells. “Of course, darling… A little bit,” she adds with an edge like the crack of a whip. “Just enough. Is it okay if I pull your hair?”

 _“¡Por favor, chica!”_ Sombra says with a laugh. “You know you can always pull my hair.” She rolls back onto her belly and squirms, her thighs already growing slick with her own eagerness.

“Very well,” Satya says, satisfied. “And, should I use a condom?”

“Fuck it,” Sombra says. “It’s a blowjob. Let’s get messy.”

Satya rolls her eyes. “You and your messiness… You know, you make me almost like it,” she says, running her fingers along Sombra’s lips. She cups Sombra’s face in her hands and smiles softly. “But I do still prefer how you clean me up.”

Sombra gasps. Satya’s touch feels like sparks on her skin, and the sultry undertone in the domme’s voice is enough to make Sombra melt. She nods, letting her breath out as a little whine. She’s fully aware of how vulnerable she is now, but being with Satya is one of the only times that feeling isn’t truly unbearable.

“Good,” Satya says. “Now then, emerald.” She wraps Sombra’s hair around her hand and squeezes it in her fist, lifting Sombra’s head up and towards her with one hand and using the other to position her cock at Sombra’s lips. Sombra gasps again as her head is lifted from the mattress. “Yes, take a deep breath,” Satya continues. “You’ll need it.”

Sombra hungrily opens her mouth wide, tongue out, ready to be taken, and then Satya lets go. Gravity does the rest of the work, and Sombra’s reflexes are a moment too slow to catch herself. Satya pierces to the back of her throat without moving in the slightest. Sombra chokes and gags, but craning her head back isn’t enough to remove the cock from her mouth. She strains, arching her back, to get enough room to breathe and swallow her spittle before she chokes on it. 

She can’t hold the position long before fatigue forces her back down between Satya’s legs. All Satya needs is to sit there, legs spread, hand poised at her chin, and let Sombra’s compromised position create the pleasure itself. There’s a moment where Sombra thinks, _God, Satya’s a genius._ And then she’s gagging again, throat closing around the tip of Satya’s prick, which quivers with pleasure.

“Mmm, exquisite,” Satya murmurs over the symphony of squelching and gagging that comes from Sombra’s throat.

Sombra arches her back again, snorting and gasping for breath. Satya wraps Sombra’s mohawk in her fist again and pulls up. It hurts, but it gives Sombra the space to breath, and she enjoys the pain anyway. Satya’s tip is still in her mouth, leaking precome onto Sombra’s tongue, but at least Sombra can take a few gasping breaths before Satya lowers her down again.

The perfume of Satya’s body, the scent between her thighs, is intoxicating. Her smell, her taste, her firm command, aided by the intensity of the scene, is enough to make Satya feel not unlike a drug. Her touch feels life-giving. At every point of contact between them—the cock filling Sombra’s mouth, the brush of Satya’s thighs against her head, the knuckles on Sombra’s scalp—Sombra feels warm and alive, while every remaining inch of Sombra’s body craves Satya’s touch desperately.    

Sombra feels dizzy, and not only for lack of breath. Normally she’s a power bottom in bed, but Satya brings out something utterly slavish in her. She’s not even being that bratty about subbing; tonight all she can do is drink Satya in as if she were air. She gags and swallows, closing her throat around Satya’s tip, and lavishing the shaft and balls with frantic swipes of her tongue.

Her eyes start to roll back and her eyelids flutter. She snorts for air, craning her neck back in an effort to better breathe. She snaps her fingers and Satya, hearing their cue, quickly lifts Sombra’s head by her hair. Sombra takes deep, gasping breaths, saliva bubbling on her lips and running down her chin like sea foam.

“I’m sorry, my love,” Satya says sheepishly. “You’re doing so well, it got… distracting.” 

 _My love._ The words slip out of Satya so naturally that she doesn’t even seem to notice, but there’s a pang in Sombra’s heart as she hears it. It’s frightening, unnerving even, but strangely nice in spite of that. She focuses on her breathing. Even if she had the composure to talk, she thinks she’d be speechless.

“My, you look a mess,” Satya says. “Ready to continue?”

Sombra nods too eagerly, her hair pulling painfully against Satya’s grip. Satya smiles and lowers Sombra’s head back down and Sombra presses in deep, taking as much of Satya in her mouth as she possibly can. Satya grinds into the sensation, and she loses her grip on Sombra’s hair. Sombra can feel her twitching in her throat, and knows Satya is close to climax—more quickly than usual, but with this scene it’s no surprise  

Beneath the weight of pleasure, Satya’s mask completely falls away. Sombra doesn’t need to look up to know that same cute look is painted all over Satya’s face. Even if Sombra could speak, she’s not sure she’d tease about it. It’s too delightful. Too open and honest and full of genuine satisfaction. It’s blossom of a moonflower opening, wholly and completely, to greet the night. 

Satya’s pleasure starts to seem more important to Sombra than breath, and she fights against the burning in her lungs to keep Satya’s sex inside her mouth completely. With a shudder and a thrust of her hips, Satya begins to come. Sombra swallows desperately as Satya fills her mouth but can feel herself begin to choke. She coughs against Satya, but manages to hold until the final pulse of orgasm.

Satya immediately pulls Sombra’s head up, bracing against Sombra’s shoulder with her free hand and helping Sombra to her knees. Sombra coughs and snorts, a bubble of come and spit forming in one nostril. She leans over, gagging, and feels much like she imagines a shipwrecked sailor washing up on a beach might.

For that brief moment, Sombra feels completely unmoored. And then two hands are cupping her cheeks and she is forehead to forehead with Satya as her coughing eases. Satya coos to her gently. “You did so very well,” she whispers. Sombra is calmed instantly, and she’s struck by the sense that Satya’s lightest touch could stop the Earth from spinning.

“I did good?” Sombra asks breathlessly, voice ragged and worn. She shivers, feeling suddenly very cold.

“So very well,” Satya repeats, giving Sombra a gentle kiss, short and sweet, so there’s still space to breathe. “Was it too much?”

“No, no,” Sombra gasps. “Perfect. It was perfect.” She leans into Satya, the warmth of Satya’s flesh staving off her chills. She honestly loves this part—feeling absolutely spent and yet so safe, knowing she’s on the other end of a pleasurable ordeal, in caring arms.

Satya’s hands slip down to Sombra’s wrists, and the handcuffs disappear. Sombra immediately wraps her arms around Satya, crawling into her lovers lap as Satya returns the embrace. Satya’s hands dance delicate patterns around the circuitry on Sombra’s back and carefully guide her back from subspace. The chill slowly leaves Sombra’s skin, replaced by warmth between Satya’s arms.

After a few minutes of cuddling, Sombra nuzzles into Satya’s neck and plants a wet kiss on it. She can feel Satya shudder slightly. “Too messy now, mm?” Sombra asks with a chuckle.

“Once I’ve finished it becomes harder to ignore,” Satya says, but there’s a self-deprecating humour in her voice. “And you did make quite a mess. Are you good to clean me up?”

“Mmhmm.” Sombra crawls out of Satya’s lap.

Satya rests one leg flush against the bed, and Sombra pillows her head on it. With Satya gently caressing her hair, Sombra leans in and gently licks Satya clean. She smiles against Satya’s half-hard penis as her lover quivers, hypersensitive, under every touch. She works her way from the tip, down the shaft, and to the balls, cleaning up her hard work. She even wipes the few pearls of semen from the hair on Satya’s mound with her fingers and licks them clean.

“That was wonderful,” Satya murmurs, heavy-lidded from the heat of pleasure. “I think you’ve earned your reward. Lie beside me.”

They sprawl out side by side and Satya spoons Sombra, tucking her in close against her belly and slipping a hand between Sombra’s leg. “You’re so wet and warm already,” Satya muses. A finger finally parts the lips of Sombra’s cunt, and Sombra lets out a desperate little moan. 

“Perhaps two?” Satya asks, breath hot on Sombra’s neck. 

A second finger enters, sliding into Sombra’s slickness with ease, and Sombra’s moan becomes a shrill gasp. 

“Or three?”

A third, and Sombra’s gasp becomes a sharp whine. She reflexively extends her nails, digging them into plush fabric.

“Too much?”

“N-No,” Sombra stammers.

Satya works her, slowly and firmly pressing her fingers deeper inside. At first it hurts in a way that feels like pleasure, but then it begins to sting uncomfortably. “Ah! Carnelian!” Sombra cries.

Satya’s fingers slip out and leave Sombra’s body completely.

“Are you alright?” Satya asks and leans over to look at Sombra, her brow furrowing with concern.

“Mmm, fine. Emerald… Just… You were right, three was too much.”

Satya gently rubs one finger along the lips of Sombra’s vulva, and then parts them and gently rubs the inner wall of her sex. “Does this feel good?” Satya asks.

“Mmm, two. Two fingers,” Sombra says, squirming under Satya’s expert touch.

Satya slips a second finger in, working steady circles against Sombra’s G-spot.

“Ah, yes… Emerald… Emerald…” Sombra moans, back arching in pleasure as Satya explores her depths.

Satya giggles warmly. “You’re quite cute yourself.”

“You take that b _ACK—OH!”_ Sombra hadn’t even notice Satya’s other arm looping beneath her waist and circling around to tickle her clit.

“I will, if you stop being so cute,” Satya teases.

Sombra can’t even retort, only moan, heels digging into the mattress and toes curling as Satya carefully guides her towards orgasm. _“¡Sí Sí!”_

Satya leaves one hand between Sombra’s legs, while the other rises up and slips into Sombra’s mouth. Sombra sucks on Satya’s fingers, tasting herself on the digits of Satya’s prosthetic. As she reaches her own climax, she bites down, bucking and squirming under Satya’s touch. Her hips grind forward against Satya’s hand, and Satya’s careful rubbing picks up rhythm until Sombra comes to a quaking finish with a squirt and a final moan.

Sombra gasps for air for the umpteenth time that night, and then goes limp between Satya’s arms. Satya enfolds her gently, with one arm, the other still teasing Sombra’s sex and drawing little moans and shudders from her lover’s body. “Was that good?”

“Perfect,” Sombra says. “You’re perfect.”

“Anything else you wish for, mm?”

“Taste me?”

“Oh?”

“Yeah… Clean me up, like I cleaned you up?” Sombra asks with a glance over her shoulder.

“Of course,” Satya says. “Always.”

Sombra rolls over onto her back, feeling as loose and gooey as _dulce de leche._ Satya leans in for a kiss, deep and rich. When she pulls back she leaves the faint taste of her lipstick on Sombra’s tongue. She kisses her way down Sombra’s breasts and belly, leaving a trail of turquoise smudges as she goes. Finally, she reaches Sombra’s mound. Sombra lazily spreads her legs as Satya crawls around her and positions herself between them.

Leaning in, Satya licks the wetness from from Sombra’s thighs. She languorously works her tongue along the inside of Sombra’s quivering thighs, lapping up Sombra’s wetness thoroughly and then marking each thigh with a kiss. The feeling of Satya’s tongue grazing her skin gives Sombra gooseflesh; the slightest sensation, even of Satya’s breath hot and heavy on her bare flesh, is enough to make her moan and shudder.

Finally, Satya brings her lips to Sombra’s and gently slides her tongue inside. Sombra is sensitive from her orgasm, and immediately arches her back with the overwhelming pleasure of it. She claps on hand over her mouth to stop herself from moaning too loudly. It’s overwhelming, to the point where the pleasure and pain of it become indecipherable from one another. And she loves every agonizing second of it.

Satya’s lips encircle her clit, gently sucking, and Sombra can feel a pair of fingers slide in beneath them. Satya presses down against the back wall of Sombra’s vagina, and it makes Sombra feel absolutely full. She claws the bed with her free hand and hears the tearing of linens as her nails pierce the sheets. But she cares less about the addition to the hotel bill and more about releasing some of the tension coiling in her belly.

The flat of Satya’s tongue runs along Sombra’s lips and then flicks her clit, drawing out another little squeak. Sombra feels both her pleasure and her pain mounting to almost impossible levels, and all she can do is writhe beneath Satya’s touch as the synchronized motion of fingers and tongue finally breach the dam and bring her to a second climax. She feels the pleasure pulsing through her body, radiating out to her limbs and wracking her with a delight that leaves her breathless.  

Then, with a final gasp, Sombra squirts in Satya’s face. There’s a surprised noise from between her legs, and Sombra can’t help but end her orgasm laughing. Satya grabs tissues from the bedside table and wipes her face off. “I’m afraid I made a mess more than I cleaned…”

“You finally starting to like some messy chaos?” Sombra asks, chest heaving as she catches her breath. She can feel well earned sweat beading on her brow.

Satya lays down alongside her, and traces her finger along one of Sombra’s nipples. “I will take order any day,” she says, perching her chin on her other hand, “but for you… I think I could get used to a bit of chaos.”

Sombra reaches up and caresses Satya’s face, mouth opening as if to say something, but she finds herself at a loss for words. Satya has been nothing but dignified as long as Sombra has known her. To hear that for _her_ Satya could get used to a bit of chaos feels deeply intimate.

Satya breaks the silence with a nervous laugh. “We should clean ourselves up.” Satya sits up and offers her hand to Sombra. “And maybe call down to the front desk for more linens…” she adds with a look at the bed. “God, I don’t want the cleaning staff to see this… It’s _mortifying.”_

“I’ve left messier rooms,” Sombra says with a cheeky wink.

“You are the absolute worst!” Satya exclaims as she gets to her feet and helps Sombra out of bed.

Sombra grins. “Yeah, well, you love it.”

“I suppose I do,” Satya replies, turning her head away quickly and leading Sombra towards the bathroom. But Sombra’s eyes are sharp, and as quickly as Satya looks away, she can’t hide her unmistakable hue of a blush.

 

The first thing Satya does once they’re in the shower is scrub herself head to toe.

“Still don’t like it that messy, huh?” Sombra asks, cocking her head and admiring as Satya works soap to a lather on her skin.

“It’s fun for a little, and easier to ignore when we’re in the act,” Satya says, “but if I leave it… _eugh.”_ Despite the warm water, she shudders with disgust.

“It’s not uncomfortable though, right?” Sombra asks. “I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.”

Sombra glances up at her and smiles. “You make me anything but…”

 

Once Satya has cleaned to her satisfaction, she takes care of Sombra. Standing together, wrapped in a haze of steam, Sombra can’t decide what she likes more—the sex or the aftercare. It still amazes her that Satya can get rough at all, when her touch in every other instance is so magnificently delicate.

Satya rubs soap into Sombra’s right arm and lathers it up, watching Sombra with a curious look in her eyes and the ghost of a smile on her lips. “What?” Sombra asks, feeling suddenly nervous beneath Satya’s gaze.  

“I was wondering,” Satya says, her eyes dancing mischievously, “have you figured out what _I_ like so much?” She runs the bar of soap along Sombra’s other arm and lathers it up, still watching Sombra with a smirk on her face and playful cunning in her eyes.

“Me, right?” Sombra gives Satya a shitfaced grin. “I mean, look at this!” She gestures to her body with her free hand. “What’s _not_ to like?”

Satya rolls her eyes as she rinses Sombra’s arms in the warm water. “Getting colder.”

Sombra gently tugs her arm from Satya’s hands and steps in closer to her, looping her arms around Satya’s waist and pulling her lover close. “I know a couple ways to get warmer,” she purrs. She can feel Satya growing hard against her pubic mound.

But Satya just places one finger on Sombra’s nose and gently pushes her away. “Boop.” 

“That’s my thing!”

“Boop,” Satya repeats with another gentle poke. “Want to take another guess?”

“If it’s not _all_ of me then it must be… my weak gag reflex! You know, not many women could pull off that scene.” 

Satya gives her an unamused look. “Wrong again. Any final guesses?”

Sombra chuckles. “Normally I love puzzles, but no. Consider me stumped. You, Satya Vaswani, have outsmarted the brilliant Sombra.” She bows slightly.

Satya sighs and crosses one arm over her chest, fixing Sombra with a wry smile and a bemused look. “Very well then,” she says, “I like when you’re honest.”

Sombra arches her eyebrows and lets out an incredulous laugh. “Shit, unlucky for you then!”

Satya giggles, covering her mouth with her hand. “Yes,” she says, “unlucky for me.” But there’s nothing but warmth and tenderness in her voice. _Has her voice always sounded like this?_ Sombra wonders. _Smooth and warm and sweet, like honey?_

“I’m rarely honest.”

“You were honest with me earlier,” Satya replies, cocking her head to the side. “When I needed it most. It was kind.”

Sombra sputters. “It was—Just—I mean—”

Satya laughs again, a sound like the peal of tiny silver bells, utterly sonorous. “And this is the first time you’ve been honest since we stepped into the shower,” she says. “Everything else has been… An act. I like that about you, your act. It’s playful, you’re… thoroughly charming, if silly. But I like when the mask falls.”

Sombra goes silent, staring into Satya’s eyes, not even realizing her jaw is slightly agape. She’s struck by that same feeling of fear, her deep-seated anxiety around connection, but more than that, she finds herself drawn to Satya. Deeply.

“I like when you’re not _Sombra,_ you’re just…” Satya trails off, looking down bashfully. “...you—I suppose I don’t know your name—but just, whomever you are beneath all the shadows. I know I’m naive and easy to read. I know you seem to always know what’s going on in my head. But with you, those moments are rarer. Like you said they feel… precious.” 

Satya’s eyes flick back up to Sombra’s at the last word, shy and vulnerable. A blush rises to her cheeks. Underneath the stream of warm water and the steam of the shower, Satya looks so beautiful it’s uncanny; Sombra thinks she looks almost otherworldly. Her wet hair sticks in strings to her face and shoulders. Sombra notices bags under her eyes. There’s no artifice, but Satya doesn’t need any. She’s magnificent just as she is.

“You’re not,” Sombra blurts out. She swallows nervously.

Satya just looks befuddled. “I’m not—what?”

“You’re not easy to read,” Sombra continues. “You can be so honest but… There’s so much I still want to learn about you! You surprise me. You—You challenge me!” She doesn’t even notice as her voice rises in pitch. “You’re not simple or easy. This is… hard for me but I really like it and… I really like you.”

Satya lips curl slightly into a delicate smile. “Precious. Utterly exquisite.” Sombra looks away, wringing her hands, but doesn’t resist when Satya pulls her into a hug. “And,” Satya whispers into Sombra’s ear, “I like it when you’re powerless. You’re more honest then.”  
  
“What? That’s weird, Saty.”

Satya chuckles, and Sombra can feel the gentle vibration of her mirth. “When I’m dommeing you and you _break_ ,” she whispers, “and you’re just… honest. Sometimes begging, almost. I could get used to it.”

“I like seeing you give up control,” Satya continues, “and I like showing you that you don’t need power to be safe.”

 _You don’t need power to be safe._ Sombra can’t quite compute why, but the words crack something open in her, and something soft and secret bleeds out.

Satya pulls back, smiling. “I suppose I—Sombra… You’re crying.” The smile gives way to concern and one hand reaches up for Sombra’s cheek.

“I—I’m not!” Sombra shouts, voice cracking. She wipes at her eyes. “It’s just the shower. It’s wet!”

“You’re crying,” Satya repeats.

“I’m not! I just, it’s…”

“Sombra.”

“I mean… Is it okay?” Sombra finally asks, voice wet with emotion, her eyes glancing around at everything in sight that isn’t Satya.

“To cry?”

“Yeah.”

“Of course,” Satya says. “It’s honest.”

So Sombra nuzzles into Satya’s neck and bawls. Satya simply strokes her back gently, reassuringly, and coos into her ear, “Let it out, my darling. There, there.”

Sombra is suddenly struck by what an impact Satya has had on her; Satya has helped _her_ as much as she’s helped Satya, maybe even more. And when it comes to Satya, she’s _not_ in control, and she doesn’t want to be. She just wants to be something connected and equal. 

“Did I…” Sombra manages between sobs. “Did I tell you I really like you, Saty?”

Satya trills happily. “I really like you, too, Sombra.”

“Olivia,” Sombra murmurs. Her tears are ebbing now.

“What?”

“Olivia,” she repeats, more loudly. “That’s my name, Olivia. Olivia Colomar.”

Satya leans back and stares, shock painting her face.

“And don’t tell anyone,” Olivia grumbles.

“Of course not, I—!” Words fail Satya and she begins flapping her hands excitedly, splashing droplets of water in Sombra’s face and squealing with glee.

“You earned it, _mi luz,”_ Olivia quips with a grin, letting the shower wash her tears away.

Satya hugs her again, so suddenly and enthusiastically they almost topple in a heap on the floor of the tub. Olivia just barely manages to keep them steady. “Hey, careful!”

But Satya simply takes Olivia’s face in her hands and plants a warm, hard kiss on her lips. Olivia blushes, words failing her again as she melts into the kiss. She misses the taste of Satya’s lips the second her lover pulls away.

“You know, Olivia,” Satya says, her smile as bright as the sun, “you’re quite lovely when you’re honest.” And she laughs.

 

Later that evening, Olivia is watching Satya sleep in the dim purple glow of her holographic hacking interface. Even in Satya’s presence, she finds it hard to pull away from work for too long. But for the moment she pauses, hand hovering in the air, and simply watches Satya’s face.

For the third time that night, tears well in Olivia’s eyes. _“Mierda,”_ she mumbles and wipes at her cheeks. When she glances back at Satya, there’s a smile on her face. “You faking sleep, _¿mi amor?”_

Satya giggles softly and gazes blearily up at Olivia with half-lidded eyes. “Mmm, I’d sleep better with your arms around me.”

Olivia scoffs and playfully pokes Satya’s nose. “I’m in the middle of something.”

Satya simply grumbles and nuzzles up more tightly in the covers. Olivia returns to her work, tapping away at her holographic interface, but she can feel Satya’s tired eyes on her in the dim light.

There’s a period of silence; Olivia’s fingers in rapid movement, and Satya lying still and watching. Olivia senses something tentative in Satya’s gaze and her refusal to sleep, but doesn’t press. It’s best to let her open up at her own pace.

“Oli.” She’d picked up a diminutive for Olivia almost immediately after learning her name.

 _“Si, ¿mi Princesa?”_  

“Do you know what else I like about you?” As Satya asks the questions she unthinkingly burrows into the covers further. All Olivia can see is her nose and the top of her head peeking out shyly from the covers.

Olivia lets out a sigh and swipes away her hacking interface, wrapping the room in a shawl of still darkness. The only light that pierces it is the dim glow of moonlight through the window. She spreads out beside Satya, and rests one hand on the cluster of blankets that her lover lies curled up in. “Gonna make me guess again?” she teases.

“You weren’t very good at it last time!” Satya says. Olivia’s sight is still adjusting to the dark, but she can see the laughter in Satya’s eyes.

“So then, tell me,” Olivia says. She nuzzles closer, until they’re nose-to-nose.

“I like… during aftercare,” Satya begins to whisper, “when we cuddle...” Her breath is warm on Olivia’s skin, and still carries the strong, crisp scent of Satya’s mouthwash. Olivia finds it oddly endearing.

“I like that too.”

“Wait, listen!”

“Okay, okay.”

“I like during aftercare, after I’ve dommed you, I mean. I like the way you… cling to me. I like that it feels like…” Satya pauses, and Olivia can hear the nerves in her voice. “...that it feels like you need me. It’s a nice feeling.”

Olivia chuckles anxiously. “You pick the worst things to like about me, I swear.”

There’s a soft whine from the covers.

Olivia bites her lip and sucks breath in through her teeth. Giving an honest answer here feels scary, but she wants to do that with Satya—be honest, even when it’s difficult. “I haven’t needed anyone for a very long time,” Olivia finally continues. “It’s not… It’s not something I do, okay? So, I don’t need you…”

In the dark, Olivia can hear Satya take a sharp breath and hold it.

“...but I want you,” Olivia finishes, nerves now creeping into her tone. “I want you so much it scares me.”

Satya releases her breath. “Oh?”

“Yeah. I haven’t wanted anyone in a long time, either. It scares me, how much I like you… How happy you make me. You make me wanna run for the hills. But more than that, you make me wanna stay.”

“Oli…”

Olivia chuckles nervously and tries to avoid Satya’s gaze in snatches of moonlight that seep into the room. “You’re warm and… You make me feel _safe._ And it’s scary but… I want to get good at it, with you.”

“I want that, too,” Satya murmurs. “...Is it bad that I want you to need me, though?”

Olivia softly kisses Satya’s lips. “No, honey. It’s not bad, it’s a little scary for me, but it’s not bad. Can I tell you a secret now, though?”

Satya nods, her forehead gently pressing against Olivia’s. 

“You don’t need to be needed. Being wanted is enough.”

Satya squirms. “But…”

“Sssh, _mi amor._ No ‘buts.’ Except yours. Which is _superb.”_ Olivia gives it a light pat, and Satya giggles. “You are… You are so incredible and desirable, Satya. You think you’re bad, but you’re… You’re a light, okay? _Eres mi luz, ¿de acuerdo?_ My light. Being wanted is enough… because you’re the only woman I want so bad I’ll be honest with her.”

Satya giggles again, warmly, but Olivia can hear the faintest wetness in it. She sees the moonlight refract off a tear as it runs down Satya’s cheek. “You’re being very honest tonight… I like it.”

Olivia leans in and kisses away Satya’s tears. “I like you.” Having admitted all that makes her feel a bit dizzy, sick almost, but it’s worth it. Satya’s worth it. Olivia burrows under the covers and wraps her arms around her lover, pulling the other woman close.

“There, my arms are around you.”

“Good,” Satya whispers.

“Let’s sleep now, sweetie.”

“Okay...” Satya’s words trail off sleepily.

 _“Buenas noches,”_ Olivia whispers in her ear.

“And Oli…?”

“Yeah?”

“Does this mean… Does this mean I can be yours? And that... that you’ll be mine?”

“I already am,” Olivia says softly and plants a kiss on Satya’s forehead.

In the gentle moonlight, the pair fall asleep. As Olivia drifts off, with Satya warm and soft between her arms, she repeats to herself how she doesn’t need people. She hasn’t needed them, and she never will again. This time, however, she adds a final, tender thought.

_I don’t need people, but I most certainly want one._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed this piece, then check out more of my writing on tumblr @ https://galpalico.tumblr.com/tagged/yasha-writes


End file.
